Ignorancia es felicidad
by Wicked Witch always wins
Summary: Regina nunca se había interesado por el pasado de su hermana hasta que un día algo inquietante llama su atención en el parque. Ignorando la promesa que le hizo a Zelena, ella se adentra cada vez más y más en el pasado de la Bruja Mala, haciendo que su relación y la forma en que la mira cambien para siempre. Por favor, ya se que el resumen es horrible...Pero dale una oportunidad!


**Bueno, esta es mi primera historia así que el hecho de que os hayáis pasado por aquí significa ya mucho para mi aunque no os acabe gustando la historia. Si al final acabáis de leerla, de verdad que me gustaría saber cuál es vuestra opinión (no me importa si es buena o mala, todo ello me serviría para mejorar). También quisiera dedicarle esta historia a mi Evil Sis que es la que finalmente me ha animado a publicar. TQM peque! Y sin más dilación: que comience el espectáculo.**

 **Disclaimer: No soy dueña de OUAT ni sus personajes.**

* * *

Regina estaba sentada tranquilamente en uno de los bancos del parque de la ciudad, observando a Zelena jugar con su hija mientras se recuperaba de una larga (y agotadora) sesión de juegos, durante ese rato no pudo evitar pensar cómo habían cambiado las cosas durante los últimos meses: tras la muerte de Robin, esta clase de escenas se habían hecho más y más comunes, al principio era sólo una forma de olvidarse por unas horas del dolor que le causaba la pérdida de su amor verdadero, pero ahora simplemente se trataba de disfrutar de la compañía de su sobrina y de su hermana, a la cual se había unido mucho durante el luto. No fue fácil, pero tanto ella como Zelena comprendieron que ahora debían seguir adelante por la gente que les importaba y para honrar la memoria de aquellos que se habían ido.

Una estridente risa la sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo dirigir la mirada hacia su familia, era sorprendente lo rápido que la pequeña Robin estaba creciendo, en tan solo un año, ya se habían dado a la luz algunas de sus cualidades: físicamente era exactamente igual a su madre, su larga melena roja que ya le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y sus ojos azules dejaban claro que algún día se convertiría en una mujer realmente hermosa; con respecto al carácter también compartía ciertos rasgos con ella, como la testarudez o cierta inclinación por la desobediencia, pero había ocasiones en las que Regina la miraba y sólo podía ver a Robin... esa estúpida obsesión por meterse en líos, la forma en la que trataba de aguantar las las lágrimas cuando se hacía daño, pero sobretodo en la forma que se iluminaban sus ojos al entrar en el bosque sin poder apartar la mirada de las altas copas de los árboles.

Zelena y ella estaban a unos pocos metros de distancia jugando en la caja de arena, juntas habían construido con un cubo y una pala (y puede que un poco de magia) lo que para Robin sería un gran castillo real cuando Regina advirtió que ya casi se había hecho de noche:

\- ¡Zelena! - dijo ella poniéndose en pie y colocándose junto a la pelirroja - se está haciendo tarde deberíamos volver – la bruja desvió la mirada de su hija y le dedicó una gran sonrisa a su hermana.

\- Ya voy sis, ¡vaya... el tiempo vuela!- dijo ella echando un vistazo a su reloj, y después comenzó a recoger los juguetes desperdigados por la zona.

Cuando ya hubieron guardado todo, Zelena se inclinó para recoger a Robin, haciendo que se le levantase la parte trasera de la camiseta y que parte de su espalda quedase descubierta. Al dirigir la mirada hacia esa zona, Regina se quedó paralizada: desde la parte baja de la cadera, comenzaba una larga cicatriz mal curada que se perdía debajo por de la ropa, se veía que ya era vieja, seguramente de años atrás que durante el paso del tiempo habían dejado marcas rojas y violáceas a su alrededor. No pudo apartar la vista hasta que se dio la vuelta con la niña en sus brazos y con una sonrisa en la cara, la cual, al ver el rostro de su hermana desapareció inmediatamente.

\- Regina, ¿te encuentras bien? - hablaba con urgencia, dejando que una preocupación genuina se filtrase a través de su voz y de sus ojos – no tienes muy buena cara.

\- Eh – Regina no sabía que contestar, ¿de verdad quería tener esta conversación con Zelena ahora? ¿aquí? No, definitivamente no – Ah, claro si... Solo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo – y para tratar de ser más creíble le ofreció una sonrisa de agotamiento, y aunque ambas sabían que ninguna se lo había creído, empezaron su camino a casa sin decir una sola palabra durante todo el trayecto.

* * *

Cuando por fin hubieron llegado a la casa de Regina, Zelena subió al piso de arriba para intentar poner a dormir a su hija y disfrutar de algún tiempo a solas con su hermana.

Durante ese tiempo que pasó arriba y que se habían mantenido en silencio de camino a casa, la mente de Regina no abandonó la imagen de esa horrible cicatriz en la espalda de Zelena, tratando de imaginarse cómo o cuándo pudo hacérsela y si tendría más como esa. No tenía ni idea. No sabía nada acerca de ella que no le hubiese contado voluntariamente y jamás le había preguntado... lo cierto es que no conocía a su hermana.

Oyó el sonido de unos tacones descendiendo por las escaleras:

\- Bueno, Robin ya está dormida. Después de haberse pasado toda la tarde jugando, la pobre estaba agot... - una vez más vio esa mirada seria en la cara de Regina - ¿sis, qué ocurre?

\- Zelena, siéntate por favor, tenemos que hablar – la bruja podría haber hecho un chiste, pero ante el tono de su hermana simplemente hizo lo que le dijo y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá. Tomando una profunda respiración y sosteniendo sus manos comenzó a hablar – Verás Zelena, a lo mejor esto no es asunto mío pero... antes cuando estábamos en el parque... bueno, vi algo que me preocupó bastante. No sé muy bien cómo decir esto sin sonar entrometida...

\- ¿La de la espalda? - su voz fue cortante y carente de emoción, y pese a se negaba a levantar la vista del suelo, sabía que Regina estaba asintiendo – tenías razón sis, no es asunto tuyo – declaró mientras se ponía e pie.

\- Zelena por favor estoy preocupada por ti, deberíamos hablar de ello – la agarró del brazo instándola a sentarse de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡todo marchaba bien hasta que viste...eso! ¡nunca antes has querido hablar sobre nosotras, y eso estaba bien! ¿no podemos simplemente actuar como si no hubieses visto nada?

\- Me temo que no. A lo mejor no es hoy, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que afrontarlo Zelena... por favor, déjame ayudarte.

\- No. Esta conversación se ha acabado.

Con un movimiento de su mano, Robin apareció en su carrito envuelta por una nube de humo verde.

\- Ahora debería irme, pero Regina mírame – colocándose a su altura,obligó a su hermana a mirarla sosteniéndola por la barbilla – tienes que prometerme que nunca volverás a sacar este tema. Prométemelo. - Silencio. Entonces un recuerdo debió de golpearla, porque en ese instante Regina pudo ver un destello de terror atravesar los ojos de su hermana- ¡PROMÉTEMELO! - las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

\- Lo prometo – su voz era a penas un susurro. Y dando por finalizada la conversación, Zelena se marchó sin decir una palabra más.

* * *

 _El cuerpo de su hermana yacía desnudo sobre el suelo. Su espalda, cubierta por cicatrices y moratones antiguos pero también por heridas recién abiertas le impedían apenas moverse. Su abdomen era aún peor, todavía se podían distinguir las huellas de una bota cerca de las costillas, rompiendo algunas y dejando un pecho mal-formado tras de si. Su rosto antaño hermoso ahora era irreconocible, su piel estaba llena de cortes y moratones y había adquirido un tono amarillento, uno de sus ojos apenas podía abrirse por el hinchazón; el otro, simplemente se negaba a hacerlo y dejaba correr las lágrimas por su rostro. Ella quería gritar, retorcerse de dolor... pero no lo hizo. Pues sabía que por mucho que lo desease, si dejaba escapar el más mínimo sollozo el dolor la mataría. Observando la escena, Regina ni siquiera podía estar segura de que ella aun respirase, pero prefirió pensar que así era, de manera que simplemente observó a su hermana allí tendida, siendo incapaz de hacer nada para ayudarla: con los ojos cerrados... y llorando en silencio._

Esa noche Regina se despertó empapada en sudor y con el corazón bombeando rápidamente en su pecho. Estaba muy preocupada por Zelena y por el hecho de que no confiase lo suficiente en ella como para contárselo. Pero sobretodo por aquellas palabras que había pronunciado y que ahora no dejaba de repetirse "¿la de la espalda?" Durante el paseo se le pasó por la cabeza que aquella no fuese la única que podría tener, y ese presentimiento era cada vez más fuerte. Y con un suspiro se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a realizar una acción de la que sin lugar a dudas ya se arrepentiría más tarde.

* * *

Bajando al sótano de su mansión comenzó a buscar lo que buscaba. Era increíble la de trastos que había ido a acumulando durante los años: algunos muebles viejos, cajas llenas de libros y CDs pasados de moda, y las cosas de cuando Henry era pequeño... Y por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco cuando encontró su vieja cuna junto con sus sábanas de bebé... era increíble que después de todos estos años aún conservasen ese olor que tanto le gustaba. Y después de unos minutos de dejarse llevar por los recuerdos, se reprendió a sí misma por no estar más concentrada.

Después de una media hora encontró lo que buscaba: debajo de un montón de libros viejos se encontraba el viejo libro de magia con el que había practicado en su juventud... Dentro estaban recopilados algunos de los hechizos básicos como el de localización o el de teletransporte, pero también contenía conjuros demasiado complicados para una maga inexperta y que no se había atrevido a probar de joven... como el que iba a utilizar ahora. Apoyándose sobre una caja vieja comprobó que poseía todos los ingredientes necesarios, maldiciendo para sus adentros al comprobar que le faltaba el último y más importante de todos. Y dándose cuenta de cómo obtenerlo, cogió lo necesario y subió a su habitación de nuevo.

En un pequeño mortero trituró y mezcló los ingredientes necesarios, dejando lo mejor para el final. Debía conseguir algo de aquella persona sobre la que se conjuraría el hechizo y que la hubiese acompañado desde prácticamente el comienzo de su vida. La verdad es que Regina no estaba segura de si funcionaría, pero acercándose a su abrigo, cogió un pelo de Zelena que se habría quedado pegado durante la tarde y lo echó a la mezcla con la esperanza de que fuese suficiente.

Unos segundos pasaron, y el mejunje antes color tierra adoptó un brillante tono verde. Se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar sobre sus acciones: estaba a punto de traicionar la confianza de su hermana, violar su privacidad y a romper la primera y única promesa que le había hecho desde que se conocieron... Pero su curiosidad se hizo más fuerte que su honor, y tomando una porción de la pasta que había creado, con un dedo dibujó sobre su espejo el extraño símbolo que le ordenaba el libro para completar el hechizo.

En poco tiempo la imagen del espejo comenzó a cambiar, y sentándose en uno de los sillones de su cuarto, se situó frente a éste preparándose mentalmente para lo que estaba a punto de ver.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo. Y de verdad que me encantaría saber si creéis que vale la pena u os gustaría leer la segunda parte. Muchos besos _my pretties_ y buenas noches!**


End file.
